Talk:Game of Thrones Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Welcome to the Game of Thrones Wiki for the HBO television series of the same name. This Wiki is intended to act as a guide to the television series, not as a general resource for the novels. Those looking for a guide to the book series are referred to the Wiki of Ice and Fire maintained by the Westeros.org team, or the considerably less-developed Song of Ice and Fire Wikia. This Wiki is based on the premise that the Game of Thrones television series, despite apparently being a faithful adaptation of the books, will likely diverge from the novels in key areas, and indeed already has done so through the addition of new scenes and dialogue in the pilot, the removal of some minor characters and actors varying from the detail of the descriptions in the novels. For this reason pages should only be started about subjects once it is known they will be in the TV series. For example, whilst it is highly probable that the castle of Storm's End will appear in the TV series, we have not heard anything about it so far in relation to the TV series, so starting a page about it at this time would not be appropriate. On the other hand, we know that Winterfell appears as filming has already taken place there. However, the appearance, layout and history of the TV version of Winterfell will likely be different to that established in the books, and information from the books should not be used to describe the TV version of Winterfell. That said, the presence of a 'How the TV series differs from the books' section in the relevant articles is appopriate, but only if spoilers are avoided. As the television series will not debut until early 2011, this means that current articles will largely be broad articles about the series itself, background information on actors and behind the scenes personnel, and notes on filming locations and dates.--Werthead 14:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) To clarify article and link-creation policy, we still don't know that everything in the books will be in the TV series. In fact, we know that Castle Darry has already been removed from the series (all the action that takes place there has been moved to either the Crossroads Inn or to Tywin's war camp), so there's no guarantee that places like Seagard, Stone Hedge etc will be mentioned in the show (and thus shouldn't be linked or covered on the wiki). At the same time, mentioning a unique place name and leaving it unlinked may be confusing. One possible answer would be to link those articles to the respective entry on the Wiki of Ice and Fire instead, but this would involve putting a spoiler warning after every such link, which could be tedious and messy. Thoughts?--Werthead 11:33, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Fourth slider slot Xean added a link to the book wiki in the fourth slot in the slider. I don't think we should be linking to that (not that much content and possible *major* spoilers), but I do agree that the slider looks wierd with the fourth slot empty. Any ideas on what else we could fill it with? TOR 18:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. And the book Wikia is pretty dead now, if they're going to link to a book one, it should be to the Wiki of Ice and Fire hosted by the Westeros.org crew. My rec would be to a map of Westeros and a link on geography, exploring the Seven Kingdoms, that sort of thing :-) Great work from all the newcomers, by the way, it was getting lonely in here :-) Nice to have a new logo (from the Cyanide computer game, right?) as well, although we should replace it with the TV series logo as soon as HBO settle on a final version --Werthead 13:37, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe make the fourth slide about the Cyanide game? I think it's worth covering on this wiki as well (not strictly connected to the show, but it's also out of AWoIaF's scope, and it will likely be heavily targeted at the show's viewers). Ausir(talk) 16:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :::My idea behind the TV wiki was that we'd cover only things directly related to the TV series, such as merchandise bearing the TV GoT and HBO logos. The computer game is not based on the HBO series, something I expect will be made clearer as we get closer to the game coming out (a bit like the time when there was LORD OF THE RINGS games coming out based separately on the books and the movies). In fact, if the TV series is a hit I suspect HBO will look at licensing out their own computer game based on the TV show. AWoIaF would be the correct venue for info on it, but they haven't done much in the way of creating pages based on merchandising yet. We could possibly mention it on a subsection of the book page, mentioning merchandising of various kinds, but I don't think it should get its own page as it is not affiliated directly with HBO (in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if people at HBO were debating asking them to change the name).--Werthead 19:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I think it would make sense to expand this wiki's scope also to other licensed properties, not just the show or HBO-affiliated ones. I doubt that the AWoIaF community will have much interest in giving much of a focus to anything but the books themselves. But if you think it's a bad idea, I suppose we could set up a separate wiki for them. And I don't really see how HBO could force them to change the name - Martin holds the rights to that, and I doubt any of the non-HBO licensed products, like the board game, the computer game, the card game, etc. will be renamed (and they can be distinguished by "A Game of Thrones" vs. "Game of Thrones"). Ausir(talk) 22:38, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'll check with Ran to see what they want to do about pages on merchandising. If they're not keen on it, maybe we could do something here then ;-) --Werthead 15:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::According to Ran, the WoIaF is going to be handling merchandising, they just haven't gotten round to it yet. --Werthead 11:33, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I was actually thinking of repurposing the Ice and Fire wiki at Wikia as a wiki focused mainly on merchandising, video games, etc. since it clearly has no chance at competing with AWoIaF as a wiki focused on the books. By the way, would AWoIaF be open to a deeper partnership with this wiki, with e.g. links to each other on the main page, and on each character page etc. ("read more about Ned Stark in the TV series/in the books" links at the end of each article)? Ausir(talk) 22:16, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::That is an excellent suggestion. We could keep the book pages (which already have info on different editions) but most of the character/house ones could go, or alternatively we could keep them with notes on how they are depicted in different media. I've already spoken to Ran about partnering AWoIaF and the GoT one and that's something in the works. Even better, I've been contacted by HBO directly and they may be interested in involving us in the marketing for the TV series in some manner. It also means we have a direct line to check up on issues. For example, I'm going to ask if we can use the screencaps that various fansites have taken from the trailers and teasers, as they would radically expand the number of photos on the wiki.--Werthead 09:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Spellchecker testing works You might have noticed already that we now have spellchecker functionality in the visual editor. This is an exclusive test, run on only a few wikis. Hope you like it! This is still in beta, so if you encounter any problems or issues with it, please let me know. Safe typing! TOR 13:03, February 17, 2011 (UTC) You need to use proper grammar: [http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/War_of_the_Five_Kings War of the Five Kings–] Season 2 is underway and war ravages the Seven Kingdoms! Who are the five kings involved? What do we know about their forces? Read our article to find out more about the conflict.Glassonion0 :Thank you for pointing out my error, I have corrected it.--Opark 77 14:01, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for not being a Jack Ass about it, the Star Trek Wiki people are rude.Glassonion0 Screencaps I have received permission via telephone call from HBO Marketing to use screencaps from the trailers, teasers and other released media to illustrate articles on the wiki. Screencaps can be used under the following restrictions: we don't go overboard with them (i.e. one per article, more only if necessary to illustrate different facets of the article), we don't use ones that are major spoilers for events later in the series (i.e. we don't use the screencaps of the Three-Eyed Crow until it's appeared on-screen) and we emphasise on the upload pages that all screencaps are HBO copyright. Also, whilst Marketing are okay with us using them, HBO Legal may have a different opinion and we must be willing to remove any or all screencaps at any time (but since HBO Legal are okay with the screencaps on the numerous other HBO Wikis, this is a highly unlikely eventuality). Ran at Westeros.org has also given us permission to use the screencaps that they take and put up on their GoT page, and we should acknowledge that as well. Beyond that we should be good to go :-) --Werthead 15:02, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome! Great job, Werthead! --TOR 01:11, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Waiting for Westeros's screencaps of the latest video. We can add images of the Wall, but I doubt the very brief image of the Other will be usable (plus it's kind of spoilery). Any thoughts on the logo? Our current one is good, but I was thinking of using the TV show's one. However, I note that other HBO Wikis don't use them (TRUE BLOOD deliberately uses another one), whilst other TV show wikis (like Memory Alpha for STAR TREK) do. Any preference?--Werthead 21:37, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Video Edits Replaced the 'First Full Trailer' with the official HBO version, which is higher in quality. Also put it on the front page, thought the YouTube still of Catelyn isn't great. :-) --Werthead 21:37, March 4, 2011 (UTC) RSS Feed What's wrong with the RSS feed on the front page? The page keep says it can't load it, but the feed is valid. I don't know the syntax of the RSS feed, if there is a bug there. --Starhop 22:13, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Seems to be working fine now, don't know if someone else fixed it. I am thinking we need to change the RSS feed, maybe to a dedicated news reel with posts from Westeros.org's TV page and maybe Winter is Coming's entries. We're picking up a lot of tangential stories on the front page feed which don't have much to do with the TV show. Unfortunately, I don't know anything at all about changing RSS feeds to do that.--Werthead 14:57, May 7, 2011 (UTC) New logo needed We've been using the Game of Thrones: Genesis logo for a while now, which was okay as a placeholder whilst HBO had not revealed the final logo for the TV series. However, using this logo now risks confusion between the TV series and the computer game, and of course the computer game logo is copyrighted by Cyanide and we do not have permission to use it. On the other hand, we do have permission from HBO to use screencaps and promo images, so using the TV logo should also be fine. I'll see if I can find a good version of it.--Werthead 15:01, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Right, I have a possible good new logo uploaded at Wiki.png, but I can't update the current logo which is set to Wiki-wordmark.png, not sure what the issue is there. Any ideas?--Werthead 15:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : :We have already found a new logo. So new people reading this should disregard what is being written. Cheers LordofOnions (Talk) 22:50, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers Why are the characters listed on the front page as dead/alive? That is major spoilers for someone who hasn't read the books or hasn't seen all the episodes of the show yet. I don't think the characters should be grouped like this. I just started watching season 1 and now I know who will die. Thanks a lot. 18:20, March 30, 2012 (UTC) The wiki is up to date with the show. We have a spoiler policy that we follow to exclude books spoilers but we are not aiming to stay spoiler free for aired episodes of the show. I'm sorry you were spoiled but I think you should consider your browsing a bit more carefully while watching a season that first aired 9 months ago.--Opark 77 20:43, April 1, 2012 (UTC) You know he has a very good point, right? I mean, I've been watching since episode one and have read all the books so, on a personal level, I'm not worried about having anything spoiled for myself. However, it should be expected that people who may not have seen the show in it's entirety WILL still come here. It's absolutely fine to point out who is dead or not, but it's not cool to do that on the front page. There is no notice for anyone visiting this site via Google (or anything else) that they are about to walk into MASSIVE spoilers on the FRONT page of this website. It's just... rather tactless and rude and an awful, terrible idea to include these details on the single most important and central and central page of the wiki. Especially in a show where the deaths are so important and surprising, a show where the deaths drive much of the most important parts of the story. -- rjcripe 08:48, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I think it is incredibly foolish to browse a wiki about a show you are not up to date with. We have details of the latest episode on the front page too. Everything on the site has plot details so there is no way to keep the front page free of plot details. We don't consider character deaths spoilers if the episode they occurred in has aired already.--Opark 77 09:05, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I just started watching the show, and I came to the Wiki to find information about the map and family trees and stuff. I know how to avoid spoilers, but seriously? Putting the dead characters on the very top of the very front page of the entire site? That's not just foolish, but it's pointless. I think you're mad if you expect no one to get spoiled from that. Whose browsing experience will really be enhanced by showing it? - 16:06, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Exactly my point. I mean, seriously... anyone who has watched the show in it's entirety already knows who is dead and who is alive (therefore explicitly indicating who has died on the front page is a futile effort) and anyone who hasn't will have nearly all the most suspenseful and eventful scenes spoiled for them just by visiting the front page. Again, no one is saying remove all spoilers from the wiki, all people want is to have the spoilers removed from the front page. I know I, for one, do visit wikis for shows I have not finished for basic, background info. I don't read very far into the websites, but to pretend that the only people who visit wikis are those who have watched the show in it's entirety is completely ignorant. Just bury the info skin deep... just past the front page (and maybe opening paragraphs and section headers of pages, although that is debatable and I personally don't care if they contain spoilers). But I think what I'm all saying here is really besides the point now. Since it has (apparently) been decided to only include living''characters in the front page's character portal, this discussion is essentially pointless (btw, excellent call whoever decided that--it's really the best compromise and perhaps the only one that will actually satisfy both parties and stances on this issue). EDIT: Oh, and the whole thing about the spoiler policy--no where in that policy is anything stated that the front page is an O.K. and appropriate space for spoilers. So pointing to that as a qualifier for front page spoilers doesn't quite work... -- rjcripe 03:01, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :::....you buffoon. This wiki is written from the standpoint that readers will have watched the most recent episode. EVERY TV wiki functions this way. You're openly asking us to what? Cater to people who didn't even watch the ''last season yet? Why would we even have information on episode 2, "the Kingsroad", when that might spoil it for the people who only watched episode 1?! I mean seriously, sit down and ask yourself, functionally, how the hell would you ever institute such a policy? You're asking for family trees to be a snapshot of what they were in Season 1? :::Yikes..."to pretend that the only people who visit wikis are those who have watched the show in its entirety"....that's the CENTRAL ASSUMPTION of this wiki! This is a wiki devoted SPECIFICALLY to the TV show, not even the books. This show is slated to run about eight seasons. Take "The Wire" for example, that ran five seasons...are you honestly saying that a wiki devoted to "The Wire" should, even during season 4, have a strict spoilers policy that considers ANYTHING beyond season 1 to be a spoiler? :::I've checked your contributions tab, you've never really contributed to any wiki including this one. What are you?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:10, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Once again, Dragon Demands, you're insulting people and being rude right off the bat. How is it that the other Admins can get their points across without insulting people, yet you can't seem to do it? I have never seen an Admin talk to people the way you do. Ever. Admins are supposed to set the bar and lead by example. You were rude before you became an Admin, but you haven't changed at all. I'm probably going to get banned for speaking out against you, but I can't sit back anymore. It's ridiculous. :::[[User:Draevan13|'DRAEVAN13']] 13:29, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Actually I'm insulting this guy because I'm already on the verge of banning him for the way he insulted User:Greater good over on his talk page; out of context this may seem harsh but there have been ongoing problems with this guy. Yes, my overall command style is to serve the "greater good" by being willing to just plain throw out the few bad apples. I know my methods are harsh, but I get results, damn it! (why would you be in danger of banning? You're a regular contributor and follow the rules).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:33, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Are you referring to his comment on the "Prose" section of GreaterGood's talk page? If so, I don't see how that's rude, he's calmly and clearly explaining his point of view. In fact, it's a lot more polite than how you usually respond to people. ::::And once again, the other Admins get the job done while being polite and without insulting people. You like using that McGarnigle reference, except you're not a cop fighting crime. You're an Admin on a Wikia site. Your methods don't have to be harsh to get the job done. [[User:Draevan13|'DRAEVAN13']] 17:06, April 24, 2013 (UTC) The level of spoiler on today's front page is ridiculous. A huge banner reading "_______ IS DEAD" when that happened like 12 HOURS AGO?? I like to come to the wiki to read along with the episode description as I watch the episode on Mondays. If I literally can't load the front page without spoiling what happened last night, I think that's excessive. There's no logic in catering to people who are way behind, but there's also no logic in shoving a 12-hour-old spoiler down everyone's throat. Being "up to date" in the year 2014 does not mean you watched the episode LIVE! Rconley1 (talk) 18:33, April 14, 2014 (UTC) ::The big spoiler on the front page was already moments after the episode ended. In future, I will recommend not go on the site if you have not seen the episode. I know where some pretty big spoilers this season, so don't go on the site before you see the episode. You can't get episode description anywhere without being spoiled.--Mesmermann (talk) 20:27, April 14, 2014 (UTC) House Greyjoy in the slider With Season 3 upon us I believe we should replace House Greyjoy, which had a bigger role in Season 2, with Mance Rayder, who will have a huge role after two seasons of being just mentioned.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:21, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Sure! :) Just put Mance in the Greyjoy's spot. 16:25, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I concur: they're going to take a backseat until season 4-ish, when they introduce Theon and Yara's uncles.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:49, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler! Some admin please speedy-delete the recently uploaded named image of a certain STILL UNNAMED character! -- SaganamiFan (talk) 21:07, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Update front page character boxes I think we need to update the front page character boxes: the four by four, sixteen characters presented as front page portals. We must remember that while we regular editors know where everything is, casual new readers often access most things on the wiki by randomly clicking on shiny things on the front page about major characters. Out of the sixteen, there are a few locks: *Ned Stark's surviving children - 4 boxes (Sansa, Arya, Jon, Bran (Rickon doesn't get a slot)) *The core Lannisters - 5 boxes (Tywin, Cersei, Jaime, Tyrion, Joffrey) *Daenerys Targaryen - carrying the entire Essos storyline So those are 10 out of 16 which right away I don't think anyone will disagree with. Next, while not a complete lock, I'm fairly certain that we should include Stannis (standing in for his associated characters and subplot too), as well as Littlefinger and Varys. These 13 characters are already on the front page. What's at issue is the next three spots, which are currently: *Theon *Melisandre *Sandor "The Hound" Clegane I've seen other news sites trying to rank characters based on the raw number of episodes they appear in: this is utterly absurd, given that certain important characters may appear in few yet pivotal scenes, while others may only appear as accessories of other characters (Bronn technically appears in most episodes Tyrion does). Moreover I thought that statistical study was really interesting in which someone figured out what percentage of characters each character spoke in Season 3 - Bronn actually had a line or two more than Catelyn Stark. So the choice should be based on "who is important in the storyline", which will be in part based on what the spoiled know will be happening this season based on the books (as it always is). We should probably pick from people actually listed as "main cast" in Season 4, not "recurring". Well, this was a mouthful. Now we come to The Point: Sandor Clegane is an important character, but in terms of "geo-politics" in a continent spanning war, he isn't Tywin or Stannis. Then again Balon Greyjoy shouldn't get a slot either due to his rare appearance. But Sandor is so closely tied to other storylines (Joffrey before, Arya now) that I really don't think he needs his own slot. I'm not sure about Melisandre - she *is* important, but also a bit redundant with Stannis. I'm not really sure what to do with Theon - he *is* important, even more than Melisandre (given that he doesn't overlap with someone, as she does Stannis). But we don't know how much screentime he'll have. Part of this decision should be based on screentime. So my suggestion is that at the very least, we should replace The Hound with Margaery Tyrell, due to her importance in the storyline, significant scenes, and representation of an entire political faction (House Tyrell) in the wider war. Does anyone think Melisandre or Theon should be replaced with someone else?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:02, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay I've had time to think on this: Theon should stay on the front page, Margaery Tyrell should replace Sandor Clegane as I said, but also, I think Brienne of Tarth should replace Melisandre. Theon should stay on the front page -- He is a major character and remains a major character. The only reason we *might* want to leave him out is if he doesn't have a lot of screentime - similar to how Jaime Lannister was back-burnered in book/season 2. He disappears for books 3 and 4, presumed dead, but then book 5 reveals that he was kept prisoner by Ramsay and horrifically tortured (the TV show chose to present this in the chronological order that it happened). However, judging from the trailers they might be moving up some of Theon's material from Book 5 - or if nothing else will apparently show more of his torture at the hands of Ramsay (Theon is *literally unrecognizable* by the end, even people who knew him well). But if Theon will have prominent screentime he should stay. The best way to define the major characters is generally those who were POV narrators in the books. Sandor was never a POV narrator (Melisandre did later narrate a chapter or two but not that much). The different POV narrations show the different story threads from different angles (i.e. Sansa shows what's happening in King's Landing, Theon shows what's happening in Winterfell, etc.). So it serves as a starting point for readers to branch off from. Keeping this in mind, I still think that Margaery Tyrell should replace Sandor Clegane. Margaery actually isn't a POV narrator but she is much more important in the story, shows entirely different and major plot threads - while Sandor is either in Sansa or Arya's POV narrations. Melisandre is fairly important, but her storyline will mostly overlap with Stannis's, which he already covers on the front page. Meanwhile, Brienne of Tarth became a POV narrator starting at this point in the books, and her storyline goes in entirely separate directions (she reached King's Landing as promised but the Starks are dead including Catelyn so her prisoner exchange is a moot point, and her native Stormlands have mostly bent the knee to the Lannisters post-Blackwater). Interestingly, trailers suggest that they'll *invent* some scenes for Brienne with the Tyrells - I assume having them argue about what all of the Renly supporters are doing now that he has died - and why the Tyrells are supporting the Lannisters now. Pointing out that, like Brienne, they'd never support Stannis (he'd never forgive them for supporting Renly) so they're kind of stuck - but the Tyrells don't exactly *like* the Lannisters either. Good politics stuff - too soon they forget that Brienne is actually the heir to a noble House from the Stormlands (though I don't think the Tarths are that powerful). It also helps that Brienne of Tarth is a fairly popular character, whome TV viewers will want to search for first. So the other 13 were mostly locks, Theon I only hesitated on because I thought he might have reduced screentime but apparently he doesn't. Meanwhile, I think Sandor Clegane and Melisandre are fairly redundant, while Margaery Tyrell and Brienne of Tarth are more important and should be given their spots on the front page portal.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:13, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Season 4 Wiki skin We will soon have to choose a new skin for the wiki in Season 4. In Season 2 we used the promotional image of someone grasping the crown (I miss that one). In Season 3 we used the promotional images of everyone's faces - which were fun but now look like heads staring at me - well, characters I like, but it looks weird for people looking over my shoulder (haha). So what should the Season 4 skin be? Some may argue for that dragon shadow poster thing but I don't think it's distinct enough. I think it might be good to use images from the Red Wedding - specifically, repeating that image of the burning Stark banner: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mhysa_burning_stark_banner.png (not necessarily this exact screenshot of it). I really liked the color palette in Season 2 of the hand reaching for a crown on a burning field. And I guess the thing I didn't like about the Season 3 ones is how blue they are - a very cold color palette. Yes, I know "Ice and Fire". But I think a burning Stark banner will emphasize how much chaos and destruction is going on. Well, that's my opinion.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:08, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Bran Er... some genius managed to destroy the Bran Stark article by turning it into a redirect on itself... -- SaganamiFan (talk) 13:13, April 7, 2014 (UTC) : It's been fixed.-- 13:18, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Purple Wedding I don't think that the Purple Wedding should be on the front page, especially less that a week after the episode aired. 11:21, April 15, 2014 (UTC)